


February with a Twist of Fate

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am missing my OTP, so decided to write a story a month with them even if only 20 people read it, lol. Just not done with them yet. This is a continuation of  <a href="http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/3317.html">a New Years' Eve story I wrote</a>, wherein Jack makes the move Sawyer had given up on ever actually happening. Now it's February and much has changed - not for the better in Sawyer's estimation. Until now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	February with a Twist of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> All my AU Lost stories assume that Penny and The Searcher found the island and rescued the majority of those on the island, all the core characters included. The rest goes from there...

_“Boo,_ ” Sawyer sat forward and ducked down low, turning to fully engage Jack’s blinking, distant, worried eyes.

“What was that for?” Jack stayed right where he was with his elbows on his thighs and head in his hands as he gazed at Sawyer’s grinning face through his own fingers. Part of him wanted to spit the words out, to hurl venom at Sawyer but he couldn’t.

“The hell of it. Mostly trying to break the mood.”

They’d been sitting on the bench outside he minister’s office for twenty minutes; Sawyer in his favorite grey suit, the one that made the blue in his eyes pop, and Jack in his tux.

“And it’s the first thing I ever said to you.”

“Actually,” Jack sat up, still looking scattered but maybe a little less frantic, Sawyer thought. “That’s not the very first…”

“Fine, Mr. Recording Secretary. What I mean is it’s the first thing I said with only us in the room. Or the fuselage, as was the case. Did you know I was flirting with you? That speech about being in the wild?”

“Not at the time,” Jack’s frown melted, a hint of a sad smile replacing it. “Figured it out somewhere between the crash and this New Year’s Eve.”

Six weeks ago, Sawyer thought. They were only six short weeks into a year that felt a lot like being stuck on a roller coaster all damn day with nothing but pee breaks and lunch. There had been the high of them falling into bed together, and then the long, slow climb, watching and waiting to see if it would last. Then the low of discovering Jack’s heart couldn’t be wrenched from Kate’s determined, greedy hands quite so easily. 

“If it means anything,” Sawyer said, voice low, “I swear I planned to keep my mouth shut. Forever and ever, amen. And I tried, I really tried.”

It was true, though he wasn’t sure why. Lord knew he’d seldom had much hesitation about blowing up peoples’ worlds before. But this was Jack’s world, Kate’s world, and he’d told himself he could do it, could sit there and smile and button his lip.

Then the moment came.

“If anyone has just cause why these two should not wed….”

Soft laughter rippled through the friends and family in attendance when Sawyer stood and said ‘Uh, sir?’ The laughs morphed into a low buzz when Kate turned three shade of red, Sawyer stepping out of his aisle to whisper something to the minister, a hand on Jack’s shoulder and the other gesturing between them.

Then came that unforgettable mass gasp when Kate bolted for the side door of the chapel, Jack following a beat later. Sawyer didn’t sit back down, just stood and watched them, hands in his pockets and his heart in his eyes.

“He’s been in there a long time.” Jack nodded toward the closed door to their left.

“Who the hell’s he with, anyway?”

“No one,” Jack shrugged. “He’s on the phone. Said he had to call and get a read on whether he even can go on with ceremony today…if she wants to.”

“What do you want, Jack?”

“I don’t know.”

“You want to marry her?

“I don’t _know_.”

“You want to keep being a surgeon?”

“Not entirely sure.”

“What the hell _do_ you know?”

“That I’m stuck,” Jack looked at him and then away. “It’s been fifteen months since Des’ girl saved our asses and I’m right back in the same place I was before it all happened. I’m a walking work zombie, marrying someone I kind of still love because that’s what she wants and I feel responsible for her. And because it’d make my mom happy.”

“How many states have you seen?”

“Excuse me?” Jack looked at him like Sawyer had asked which he liked better, moon rocks or gardenias, and Sawyer had to bite his lip to fight off a grin, watching it.

“I’m serious, Jack, how many?”

“Five.”

“That’s… just sad. And your folks have money. How the hell did you not, growing up, see more…”

“I don’t get what that has to do with…”

“What it has to do with is this; you quit your job and we buy a car that we can both stand driving, that we can both stand being in…” Sawyer paused to let the first few words sink in. “And we hit the highway. Get you unstuck, and attend to my itchy gas pedal foot.”

“You’d…” Jack looked like he wanted to get up and pace. “You’d…do that for me?”

“Hell, yeah. Only reason I’m living in L.A. is you asked me not to go. And don’t kid yourself, Jack, I have an ulterior motive.”

“What? To beat her? Is this all just some competition and I’m the saddest prize ever?”

“No,” Sawyer barked it, then lightened up, eyes on his own hands like his cuticles were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world to him. “Hoping that once you get unstuck, you’ll realize some things. About who and what you really need.”

There was a long pause and then Jack nudged Sawyer.

“How did this happen?” he asked, but he was smiling, Sawyer noticed, for the first time all day. “How did you ever look at… me and find love?”

“Just one of life’s little mysteries, babe. Don’t pull too hard at that thread, okay?” 

Sawyer flashed that little bolt of lightning thing he did with his eyes and Jack shook his head. He didn’t object, though, when Sawyer leaned in to kiss him, to twine tongues until Jack was sighing and Sawyer was murmuring out a sweet sound of agreement.

“Oh, shit,” Jack pulled away and for a half of a second Sawyer’s heart fell. “She’s waiting outside. In her car.”

“I could go tell her. If you want.”

“No,” Jack headed toward the door. “My responsibility. What about….”

He waved toward the minister’s door and Sawyer shrugged.

“Does it matter?”

It did his mood a lot of good, to see how happy Jack looked when he realized it didn’t.

“Meet me at my apartment in an hour?” Jack asked.

“What, so you can pack?”

“Yeah,” Jack shot him his own little lightning bolt as he left. “That, too.”


End file.
